O Anjo da Casa ao Lado
by Aninha-SaganoKai
Summary: Yaoi Lemon. Em uma cidadezinha de interior, um tímido escritor encontra um certo anjo loiro... e inicia-se um belo e meigo romance.Será? Mistérios e segredos nas vidas de Trowa e Quatre mostrarão que não será tão fácil assim, ficarem juntos.CAP IV ON!
1. Cap I

Em uma cidadezinha de interior, um tímido escritor encontra um certo anjo loiro... e inicia-se um belo e meigo romance. Será? Mistérios e segredos nas vidas de Trowa e Quatre mostrarão que não será tão fácil assim, ficarem juntos.

Yaoi lemon

Gundam Wing, 3x4, lemon, mundo alternativo, fofo, e tentativa de humor.

Observação: os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

_**O Anjo da Casa ao Lado**_

**AninhaSaganoKai**

Nove horas.

"**_Ele está atrasado."_**

Quinze minutos depois a luz da janela em frente acende.

"**_O show vai começar." _**

O anjo começa a se despir, enquanto caminha pelo quarto até o banheiro: tira primeiro a blusa; depois o jeans, e por último, a roupa de baixo... e some pela porta.

Eu novamente me frustro.

"**_Eu devia me internar."_**

Creio que deveria, mesmo: por voyeurismo adquirido.

Tudo começou quando "meu anjo" – que é como eu o chamo - mudou para a casa ao lado: um pecado loiro em forma de gente. Bom, pelo menos para mim - a inocência clama por cada poro desse lindo ser; os cabelos são ouro, em forma de fios; pele branca; e um rostinho infantil que cora por qualquer motivo: calor, irritação, excitação.

Pensei que ele tivesse dezessete anos, mas soube pelos fofoqueiros de plantão do condomínio, que ele tem vinte e cinco. Quase pulei de alegria - maduro suficiente para um relacionamento, então: afinal, é apenas um ano mais novo que eu.

Apesar de me custar – e muito - ainda acreditar que ele tenha essa idade... me parece tão frágil, daqui.

O anjo retorna ao quarto.

Ergo meus binóculos de última geração até meus olhos, novamente: está com uma toalha amarrada em volta do corpo, e com outra tira o excesso de água dos cabelos, os enxugando. É quando então ele solta a toalha... e eu me delicio, mais uma vez, com seu branco perolado da pele, com o rosado de seus mamilos e seu púbis de ouro encaracolado.

"**_Ah, como anseio por tocar cada centímetro dessa pele!"_**

Então de repente vira-se de costas.

"_**Céus que traseiro! Firme e arredondado: de formas perfeitas!"**_

Não me contenho e gemo alto: estou dolorido de tão duro. Levo minha mão à minha calça, tentando aliviar o meu desconforto, quando enfim, a luz do quarto se apaga.

"**_Acabou o show..."_**

E eu, vou tomar uma ducha - e sonhar que estou dentro dele.

Adoro correr. Todos os dias. Principalmente ao amanhecer. Gosto de ver a cidade acordar aos poucos.

Tenho um pequeno ritual: às seis em ponto, já na volta, paro para pedir um café para viagem na lanchonete perto do parque e mudo meu ritmo para uma caminhada, enquanto sigo até um dos primeiros bancos do parque, onde me sento, bebo meu café.

Estou tomando um gole quando percebo alguém ao meu lado.

"Bom dia!"

Engasgo-me com o café: estou tossindo e tentando puxar ar para meus pulmões.

"Oh meu deus! Perdão, não quis assustar!"

Meu estado piora quando percebo que é **_ELE _**quem está falando: começo a tossir de tal forma, que pareço estar às portas da morte. Preocupado, ele começa a massagear minhas costas e a murmurar desculpas. Enfim, consigo retomar meu fôlego... e o fito nos olhos.

"Azuis..." – digo, com a voz ainda incerta pelo que acabou de acontecer

"Perdão?"

"Seus olhos... são profundamente azuis."

Vejo uma das cenas mais lindas acontecer bem à minha frente: meu anjo loiro ruboriza, sem saber como reagir ao que eu disse.

"Eu... er... Bem, sim, eles... são azuis, mesmo. Bom... Bom dia, sou Quatre Winner, seu vizinho. Perdão pelo..."

"Bom dia. E não se desculpe: não foi culpa sua eu ter me distraído." Ele sorri e eu fico ofuscado pelo brilho e olhos e sorriso.**_ "Este rosto é letal."_** Ele me estende a mão para um cumprimento.

"E a propósito sou Trowa Barton."

E aceito sua mão macia e bem cuidada na minha - e fico a imaginar essa mesma mão acariciando meu corpo.

"Senhor Barton?" – ele pergunta, querendo saber como se dirigir a mim.

"Trowa." – digo automaticamente – "Senhor Barton é meu avô."

"Oh! Bem, certo. Nós somos vizinhos, no condomínio, não é? Como eu só cheguei faz algumas semanas, estou oferecendo um almoço para conhecer os vizinhos: vai ser esse sábado, na minha casa. Ficaria contente em contar com sua presença."

"_**Almoço...? Na casa dele?"**_

Fico parado à sua frente, sem dizer nada.

"**_Droga, Barton isso não é hora de bancar o mudo! É sim ou não: não o deixe partir agora! Comente sobre o tempo, sobre o porquê de Newton ter descoberto a lei da gravidade e não um analgésico... qualquer coisa tola, mas fale!"_**

"Obrigado, mas eu já tenho um compromisso para esse dia. Até mais."

Viro-me e continuo minha corrida.

Minhas fantasias agora teriam o som de uma voz doce, levemente rouca.

"**_Vou me matar."_**

Volto para casa, tomo uma ducha. Enquanto penteio meu cabelo fito meu rosto no espelho.

"Você é um **_i-di-o-ta_**, Barton. Devia ter aceito o convite."

Mas sou sincero comigo mesmo para admitir que além de não ser uma pessoa muito sociável a idéia de compartilhar Quatre com os outros não me agradava.

Não consegui me concentrar hoje outra vez,e isto já vem acontecendo a pelo menos duas semanas: me sento na frente do computador... e não consigo escrever uma única linha que seja aproveitável. Só consigo pensar em meu anjo loiro.

Olho para o relógio. Está na hora.

Vou para meu posto de observação, espero pouco tempo e... lá está ele: alvura ornamentada em ouro. Ao que parece, hoje está cantando e dançando em sua caminhada até o banheiro - um streap perfeito... e um vestir-se mais sensual ainda... Mas mais rápido do que eu possa registrar em minha mente, as luzes do seu quarto se apagam, deixando-me sozinho na minha escuridão.

Me recrimino novamente pela minha saída brusca naquela manhã.

"_**Idiota." **_

Só me resta ir para minha cama, ter mais uma noite de sonhos molhados.

Continua...

**_Quatre : \/ -Yes!_**

_**Trowa : O.O'- Porque eu?**_

_**Aninha: Porque eu acho os dois juntos muito fofos né Quatre?.**_

_**Quatre: Sim!**_

_**Trowa: Mas então... porque essa demora toda?**_

_**Aninha: Porque só assim, a vontade aumenta mais! **_

_**Quatre: **_

_**Trowa: " - ninguém merece!**_

_**Olá!**_

_**Essa é a segunda fic que escrevo, então, paciência gente! Por favor, comentários: se não gostaram de algo me digam, me ajudem a melhorar. Dicas construtivas são sempre bem vindas, ok?**_

_**E novamente...**_

_**Obrigada a Illy-chan por me dar força e incentivo não só nas fics, mas na vida. Gente, ela é realmente um amor de pessoa, e no coração dela sempre cabe mais um amigo! (Já perdi a conta deles). **_


	2. Cap II

Yaoi lemon

Gundam Wing, 3x4, 1x2, lime, lemon, universo alternativo, fofo, e tentativa de humor.

Observação 01: os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

Observação 02: Esta fic também está postada no site do XYZ:

http/ www . xyzyaoi . cjb . net/ – um site recheado de fics yaois, e que está aos cuidados da nossa querida Dhandara!

Mas atenção – lembrem-se de juntar os pedaços separados, na hora de copiar a url, ok?

_**O Anjo da Casa ao Lado**_

_**AninhaSaganoKai**_

**Cap 02**

Chove.

Faz três dias que o clima está assim. Todos reclamam, porém eu gosto: creio que meu humor se afina mais com dias chuvosos ou outonais... correr debaixo de uma mansa chuva tem algo revigorante. Estou passando pelo parque quando vejo o causador de minhas insônias sentado num dos bancos, tão molhado quanto eu. Quase passei direto, mas o olhar distante e o semblante entristecido do meu anjo me atraíram para perto dele.

"Bom dia, Quatre."

Ele ergue seus olhos surpresos como que desperto de um transe. Pisca os olhos, e ao me reconhecer, sorri. Penso que estou no céu com um anjo molhado. Ele suspira.

"Bom dia, Trowa Barton."

"Trowa."

"Hã?"

" '**_Trowa Barton' _** me faz sentir como um idoso.

Quatre sorri suavemente para mim.

"Então... Trowa."

Estremeci nessa hora ao ouvir meu nome pronunciado docemente por aquela boca.

"Qual o problema, Quatre? O que faz sentado nessa chuva?"

"O que faz **_você_** correndo nela?" – ele me pergunta, de volta.

"Sempre corro, não importa o tempo."

"Pensando. Sempre o faço, não importa em que circunstância."

E sorri meigo, com os olhos agora espelhando humor. Gostei das respostas rápidas – "loiros burros", são o que dizem, não é? Pois acabo de ter a certeza de que o meu anjo loiro tem, além de tudo, uma agudeza de raciocínio que me encanta.

Obviamente, noto que algo não está bem, com ele.

"Quer conversar? Ou desabafar?" – a sugestão escapa-me, sem que eu consiga controlar.

Ele me olha, indeciso se me diz ou não.

"Não quero alugar seu tempo."

Rápido, digo:

"Se for algo muito íntimo..."

E vejo a alegria tornar-se tristeza naqueles lindos olhos.

"Não... quero dizer, não é nada muito íntimo, só que... meu pai que não me deixa em paz!" – vendo-me sem entender, resolve começar do início: - "Vim para essa cidade descansar... Eu tive uma estafa, e o médico mandou me afastar do trabalho, na direção do conglomerado da família, só que meu pai acha que isso é bobagem de médico que não sabe o que diz, que..." – ele pára um pouco, suspirando: - "Meu pai me telefonou esses últimos três dias. Na verdade, passou o dia de ontem inteiro fazendo chamadas para mim - como eu não atendi, ligou-me à noite para me inteirar de como andam as coisas na empresa, e ..."

"E...?"

"... E eu quase tive um ataque histérico pelo telefone... acabamos brigando feio. Despluguei o telefone; só que, conhecendo meu pai, é capaz dele aparecer na porta de casa, e o que eu menos preciso agora é de um confronto com ele: eu vim para cá ter descanso de tudo e todos... e faz exatamente três dias que não consigo nem dormir direito...!"

Suas últimas palavras foram ditas em um sussurro:

"Pra casa não volto. Não quero arriscar. Então, se preciso for, fico aqui fora o dia inteiro."

Ele está com ar exausto, e provavelmente não se alimentou direito também. Tomo minha decisão.

"Vamos." – convido, já me virando para retomar o caminho, agora andando.

"Quê? Pra onde?'

"Para minha casa. Lá ninguém irá te incomodar." – viro-me para ele, e falo, enquanto o olho ali, tão frágil, sentado todo molhado naquele banco de praça. – "Que lhe parece? Aposto que, além de não dormir, você não tem se alimentado bem."

"... Tem certeza? Não quero atrapalhar.'

"Não irá." – eu afirmo, enquanto retomo o caminho .

Fomos para minha caminhando em silêncio.

Entramos pela área de serviço que fica ao lado da cozinha - lá havia toalhas e roupas limpas que eu deixei para quando voltasse.

"Aqui. Tire essas roupas molhadas.", ofereço.

Vou tirando minha camisa e me exibo ostensivamente, desejando em segredo que ele perceba meu corpo – que, modéstia às favas, é muito bem trabalhado. Pego umas toalhas para mim entrego a ele um robe atoalhado.

"Use isto por enquanto."

Ele vira as costas para mim enquanto tira as roupas molhadas e fazendo um esforço hercúleo, faço o mesmo e visto minhas roupas secas.

"Dê-me suas roupas: vou colocá-las na secadora."

Ele está com um lindo tom rosado em suas bochechas.

"Pronto. Agora, venha: vamos tomar café, depois eu te dou umas roupas minhas."

Foi uma refeição leve e rápida já que eu não estava preparado para receber visitas: ele me ajudou a preparar a refeição – panquecas, suco de laranja, frutas e mel.

Depois dela, vamos para meu quarto e lhe entrego um moletom e uma camisa.

"Sei que vai ficar grande..."

"Não, está ótimo, obrigado."

"Fique à vontade: estarei na biblioteca."

"**_A casa inteira de Trowa é sóbria, austera, limpa... os móveis são apenas funcionais, sem quadros, flores ou mesmo fotografias - aquele toque pessoal que deixa transparecer a personalidade dos habitantes... Bem, devo admitir que seriedade, sobriedade e austeridade são qualidades completamente atribuíveis a meu vizinho.",_** penso.

Visto as roupas.

Quando percebo a um canto, uma camisa pendurada em um pequeno gancho, não resisto e levo a camisa ao rosto: **_"Humm...O perfume dele é todo sol, almíscar, todo homem, todo ele... Quando Trowa se despiu lá embaixo, quase que não consegui me controlar: ainda bem que meu casaco é bastante comprido, senão eu teria passado uma vergonha daquelas!"_**

"Que corpo!", suspiro.

"_**Tórax largo, músculos bem definidos bem distribuídos em um corpo proporcional, cabelos castanhos... hoje sua comprida franja estava jogada para trás permitindo que visse bem seu rosto e olhos."**_

Verde jade.

"_**O desejei desde o primeiro instante que o vi. Tentei convidá-lo, apesar de todos me dizerem que ele não gostava de relacionar-se com ninguém, mas quando ele recusou... céus como doeu."**_

"O que você esperava, Quatre? Que ele caísse de paixão por você à primeira vista?" – pergunto-me, baixinho.

Minha consciência, ácida, responde-me, sem falsa modéstia.

"**_Sinceramente, sim: todos dizem que sou cativante. Então porque ele não?"_**

"Ele deve preferir morenas de seios grandes, pernas longas e torneadas...", escuto-me dizendo, baixinho.

"_**Droga... Porque justamente com ele fui descobrir que sou gay?"**_

Inferno de vida!

Desço para a biblioteca, que é mais como uma sala de estar com um aconchegante sofá em frente à uma lareira acesa, e um tapete felpudo que me faz ter pensamentos impróprios.

"Sente-se, aceita um chocolate quente?" – Trowa me pergunta, da escrivaninha em que estava sentado, em frente a um computador.

Sim, obrigado.

Percebi que Quatre não havia comido o bastante, por isso fiz o chocolate. Ele já parecia um pouco mais alegre: falava o tempo todo sobre a vizinhança, as coisas que aconteceram na cidade na última semana, etc...

"Você está muito bem informado."

"As pessoas daqui gostam de conversar."

"'**_Fofocar_**, você quer dizer." – Não consigo deixar de falar.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

"Digamos que isto também." – Então ele olha para mim, com aqueles lindos e maravilhosos olhos azuis: - "Mas você não é de falar muito."

"Não. Mas gosto de ouvir você, do som de sua voz."

"_**Ótimo, Barton! O que ele vai pensar de você?"**_

"..."

Por minha sorte, o anjo parece decidir esquecer o que eu disse:

"Trowa, o que você faz para se divertir?" – ele pergunta.

"Escrevo, ouço música, leio, e coleciono raridades em discos de vinil."

"Só?"

"É."

Para mais sorte minha ainda, ele não parece se deixar desanimar com a agudeza de minhas respostas, pois continua, tranqüilo:

"Eu gosto de dançar... Música eletrônica, sabe? Se deixar levar com a multidão, e não pensar em nada."

"Gente demais. Bebida demais, fumaça demais... barulho demais."

"**_E palavras demais: eu já falei com ele hoje mais do que no mês passado inteiro."_**, penso comigo. E novamente fui brindado com aquela risada graciosa.

"Trowa, você dança?"

"Porquê?"

"Dança?"

"Não."

"Respondendo ao seu "porquê", é que, pra quem não sabe dançar, esses lugares são extremamente chatos. Eu posso te ensinar a dançar, se quiser: é fácil."

"Não precisa; diga quando."

Os olhos do meu anjo, que tinham ficado ligeiramente tristes, com a minha resposta, voltam-se para mim, sem entender o sentido dela:

"Quando o quê?"

"O dia em que você quer sair para dançar – diga que eu vou com você."

"Ei, eu não te disse isso com intenção de te obrigar a ir comigo."

"Quando - e a que horas?"

Insisti, impertubável.

"Bem... Tem um lugar na cidade vizinha... Sexta, às dezoito? Podemos jantar lá e então ir até a danceteria."

"Tudo bem, eu passo para te pegar."

Ele me deu mais um daqueles luminosos sorrisos que fazem meu coração falhar uma batida.

O ambiente estava realmente acolhedor: ficamos lá em silêncio, ouvindo o crepitar do fogo.

Leves suspiros de satisfação era o que eu ouvia do meu convidado.

Dali a alguns minutos, quando me virei para falar qualquer bobagem para ele, vi uma das cenas que enquanto vida tiver não esquecerei: bem ali, apenas à alguns metros de distância, Quatre dormia suavemente, no sofá - o corpo relaxado, sem mais sinal daquela tensão louca que eu adivinhara, só por sua postura; a cabeça loira recostada no braço do sofá; um braço por cima do estômago, o outro, quase tocando os dedos no carpete do chão da sala.

Levantei e saí da biblioteca – fui buscar meu lap top e um cobertor para meu anjo.

Ao voltar, envolvi-o levemente no cobertor, ajeitei-me na poltrona ao lado do sofá e liguei o lap top.

Meus dedos correram sobre o teclado.

Finalmente o bloqueio criativo acabara.

Continua...

By AninhaSaganokai. da Autora:

Adorei os reviews! Assim, agradeço, de coração, à:

**_Serenity Le Fay _** – Aqui estou, e com mais um cap, Serenity! E sim, sou APAIXONADA por 3x4!

**_BelaYoukai - _**Menina… Imaginar um Deus como Trowa sem fala... Bem,como diria a Illy... **"ENFARTA, CORAÇÃO"**, hehehe A Illy é **_LOUCA_** pelo Trowa!

**_Goddes of Death_** – Oie, Goddes! Se pode me chamar de Aninha? Claro! Pode sim! Mas Gooooddess... **CADÊ** o resto da tradução da fic "Dark and Light!"? A Illy-chan **PRECISA** ler o resto, senão... ela enfarta! E olha que a menina é cardíaca!

**_Brazinha!_** – OPA, essa fic promete, sim! Pode ir correndo conferir, Brazinha!

E mais: visitem, por favor, o site da Dhandara: http/www . xyzyaoi . cjb . net/

Ele é dedicado a fics yaois, e tem para todos os gostos e séries! Fics M-Preg, Yaoi, Lime, Comédia, Lemon, etc... As minhas fics sempre sairão nele primeiro, para depois serem postadas aqui no por favor…

… Mandem mais reviews! Eu estou louca para saber o que vocês acharam!

Beijos!

AninhaSaganoKai.


	3. Cap III

Gostaria de dedicar o capítulo dessa fic a algumas pessoas muuuito fofas, e que amam, de todo o coração, o casal 3x4!

**_Dhandara!_** Muito obrigada pela paciência comigo e com a Illy – digo, com os nossos atrasos Aninha assoviando

**_Dee-chan_**! DEE! Você voltou mesmo? Já está aqui no Barsil? A Illy me disse! Ela esta louca de alegria, e eu estou tao feliz! Espero que goste do capítulo!

E à **_Serenity LeFay_**, que me mandou um email superfofo, que eu gostei muito! Nity? Olha ai mais um capítulo dos nossos amores!

E a todas as fãs de 3x4 que estão deixando comentários, no mil!

AninhaSaganoKai

Yaoi lemon

Gundam Wing, 3x4, 1x2, lime, lemon, universo alternativo, fofo, e tentativa de humor.

Observação 01: os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

Observação 02: Esta fic também está postada no site do XYZ:

http/ www . xyzyaoi . cjb . net/ – um site recheado de fics yaois, e que está aos cuidados da nossa querida Dhandara!

Mas atenção – lembrem-se de juntar os pedaços separados, na hora de copiar a url, ok? E tem mais: o site acabou ser atualizado agora, dia 24! Ele está recheadissimo de novidades, incluindo traduções de fics maravilhosas de 2x1 e 4x3, pela Illy! CORRAM lá para ler! Heheheheh

_**O Anjo da Casa ao Lado**_

_**AninhaSaganoKai**_

**Cap 03**

"Quatre."

Abro meus olhos e deparo-me com duas jóias verdes me fitando.

"Não pude resistir, Quatre."

Ele se aproxima lentamente de meus lábios, me dando a chance de recusa-lo... mas entreabro meus lábios em resposta - seu beijo é quente, passional, com gosto de chocolate: nunca um beijo me deixou tão excitado.

Trowa joga seu peso sobre mim, e enquanto mordisca meus lábios me olha profundamente; ele ondula seu quadril contra o meu mostrando todo seu desejo por mim, e continua me empurrando contra o sofá, lentamente, sem nunca deixar de me fitar... meus gemidos vão aumentando... fecho meus olhos de tanto prazer. Trowa aparta momentaneamente seus lábios dos meus, fazendo-me procura-los de maneira insaciável.

"Abra...! Quero você olhando pra mim!"- a voz rouca e baixa dele me arrepia ainda mais, e prontamente obedeço - e outra vez, sou dragado para as profundezas verdes.

Trowa leva as mãos dele até minhas pernas em uma carícia lenta, satisfeita, e volta a me beijar; suas mãos agora passeiam pelos meus cabelos... de repente ele se afasta, me sorri e lento – assim como todos os seus carinhos até agora - retira a calça que estou vestindo, e baixa seu olhar para meu sexo. Seu sorriso se alarga mais em um assomo de malícia, enquanto que com a ponta dos dedos percorre toda a extensão do meu pênis. Apenas estremeço.

"Com força, Trowa".- finalmente encontro voz e peço angustiado querendo um contado mais firme.

"Ainda não, quero conhecê-lo por inteiro... devagar..." e espalha beijinhos pelo meu pescoço, subindo muito lentamente até minha orelha mordendo o lóbulo, fazendo-me arrepiar e arquear no sofá, enquanto sussurra em meu ouvido.

"Vire... quero ver a bundinha que vou comer."- a respiração quente, a voz rascante e as palavras cruas de desejo me deixam completamente trêmulo de prazer. Quase tenho meu orgasmo nessa hora.

"Sim." – é mais um gemido que uma resposta.

Ele se ajoelha ao lado do sofá eu me viro para que ele tenha uma visão completa de mim e então...

**POFT!...**

Dou de cara com o chão.

"**DROGA, mas o que...!"** - grito indignado, e então entendo tudo.

Ah, não!

Não me digam que tudo foi apenas um lindo, maravilhoso e excitante sonho com...

"_**Trowa!"**_

Ergo-me e sento-me assustado no tapete da sala e o procuro – **_"Que alívio!"_** penso, ele não estar aqui para ver meu mico... ou a ereção que está mais que evidente, em mim. Com o coração na boca, olho para o sofá querendo saber se meu sonho não deixou qualquer evidencia mais... digamos 'úmidas', nele. Para meu alívio, não. Ainda meio que desorientado com minhas peripécias no mundo dos sonhos, percebo então um cheiro de comida absolutamente delicioso, vindo da cozinha... depois de acalmar minha excitação, me dirijo para lá.

Já era noite, quando Quatre parou na soleira da porta da cozinha.

"Boa noite... Trowa, você devia ter me acordado."

"Você precisava dormir."- olho para o rosto ainda com marcas do sono, lindo como tudo nele.

"Nossa, quanta comida, e está tudo com um a aparência ótima."- um sorriso luminoso surge aaqueles lábios graciosos.

"Espero que o sabor corresponda à expectativa. Sente-se e sirva-se."- Ainda me sinto um tanto nervoso: nunca antes eu quis alguém tão intensamente, e a impressão que tenho é preciso ficar me policiando o tempo todo, para não fazer uma besteira, ou mesmo, colocar... digamos... o carro, na frente dos bois.

Nos sentamos e começamos a comer.

"Hum! Trowa está Ma-ra-vi-lho-so!"-e levou mais uma garfada à boca.

"**_Não tanto quanto ver você comer..."_** , penso, com mil e um pensamentos eróticos na minha mente.

Jantamos num clima de tranqüilidade, e conversamos. Na verdade, **_Quatre_** conversou: sobre tudo e sobre nada, eu estava tão hipnotizado pela voz e por aqueles lábios que respondi apenas monossilábicamente, sem prestar atenção ao que ele falava - podia dizer que ia jogar uma **_bomba_**, no centro da cidade, que eu concordaria com isso e ainda daria meu total apoio.

Após o jantar lavamos a louça e voltamos para a biblioteca.

Voltamos para a biblioteca e sala de estar, ele me mostra sua coleção de discos: música erudita, jazz, música latina, bandas de rock dos anos 60, 70. E claro, músicas e bandas atuais.

"Gosto eclético." – digo, e deixo o Trowa perceber que é um elogio. Ele me pergunta o quero ouvir.

Trowa coloca uma música de Billy Holliday que escolhi, deitei-me no tapete e simplesmente viajei nas canções. Ele ficou escrevendo sentado no sofá.

Ah... Há quanto tempo eu não sentia tanta paz?...

"_**Há muito, muito tempo."**_

Volto meus olhos para Trowa e enrubesço ao me lembrar do sonho que tive.

"Algum problema, Quatre?"

Fico mais vermelho se isso é possível, ao perceber a preocupação verdadeira em Trowa

" Não, nenhum... Er... Trowa, sem querer abusar, mas..." - ele entendeu o que eu iria perguntar, e responde suave, mostrando mais um de seus sinceros sorrisos.

"Sim. Pode ficar. Há um quarto de hóspedes em condições de uso."

"Obrigado. Não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim."- a gratidão sinceramente expressa no olhar azul quase me faz relembrar a minha própria procura por um lugar só meu, o qual eu pudesse fugir dos problemas...

"Eu entendo, Quatre. O pior é que eu te entendo." – **_"Neste tipo de situação a vontade é de fugir do mundo." _**

Ficamos por mais umas três horas ali, eu escrevendo e Quatre apreciando os meus discos. Pequenos e audíveis suspiros de satisfação enchiam a sala de estar.

"Trowa? Eu vou subir agora... por incrível que pareça, ainda tenho bastante sono.", avisa, e dá um longo bocejo.

"OK. Sem problema. Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto."- subimos pelas escadas, entrando pelo corredor e entramos em um quarto das dimensões do meu, decorado com cores claras, e de simplicidade calculada.

"É muito bonito. Na verdade, sua casa inteira é muito agradável, Trowa." – **_"Será que ele entendeu a cantada de que eu não quero mais sair daqui?"_**, pensa Quatre.

"Bem, os lençóis estão na cômoda, os..."

"**_Droga... Não."_** os pensamentos de Quatre cortam as palavras de Trowa. **_"Bem, acho que vou ter que pensar em métodos melhores para dizer isso, e em alto e bom som, então."_**, determina-se o loirinho.

"... qualquer coisa que precisar, estou no quarto em frente ao seu, me chame, OK?"- estou pateticamente parado em meio ao quarto - sem querer deixar tão agradável companhia.

"Boa noite, Trowa. E mais uma vez... muito obrigado"

"Boa noite"- e sem encontrar mais motivos para ficar ali, saio do quarto, desço em busca do meu lap top... volto novamente, indo para meu quarto **_tentar_** dormir.

_**Quatro dias depois **_

Todas a manhãs agora tenho um ótimo motivo para voltar mais rápido de minhas corridas: um certo loiro passou a tomar o café da manhã comigo na minha casa, todos os dias.

Não sei ainda aonde isso vai nos levar...

"Minto."

"Eu sei **_exatamente para onde_** eu quero leva-lo, mas..."

Mas acabamos nos vendo vivendo uma rotina. Um rotina tão importante para mim, que já não consigo mais me imaginar sem ela.

Quatre sempre traz algo feito por ele, conversamos enquanto comemos, e eu então o convido a ficar, e ele sempre aceita, não tendo hora para ir embora. Ficamos na biblioteca, em geral: eu escrevendo meu romance, e ele tecendo planos para sua nova vida. Por incrível que pareça, sua voz não perturba minha concentração, apesar de às vezes, Quatre cair em um mutismo, o qual eu passei a perceber que era quando ele pegava sonhar acordado.

Outras vezes, como neste momento, ele falava tudo que estava em seus pensamentos:

"Vou fazer o que **gosto**, na hora que **_eu_** quiser, e **quando e onde** eu quiser!"

"..." - estou muito fascinado por este entusiasmo para responder.

"Vou dormir de dia , ir dançar à noite... nada de responsabilidades enlouquecedoras com a família, nada das empresas... nada de nada!"

"Bom pra você." – **_"Brilhante, Barton! Com tanto brilhantismo assim de argumentos_**, **_vai acabar é convencendo os leitores de você matou alguém e roubou os manuscritos dos seus livros, já que não nem consegue manter uma conversa inteligente!"_**

Vendo a face um tanto contrafeita de Trowa, Quatre imaginou que estivesse encontrando algum problema na trama de seu livro. Decide parar um pouco com seus rompantes e tentar alivia-lo de alguma preocupação.

"Pareço um doido, não é?" – Ele pergunta, de repente, e eu vejo seu rosto me encarar com uma ansiedade pedindo um pouco de aprovação.

"Não, Quatre: a situação pela qual você está passando é mais como um pássaro que finalmente sai do ninho."- **_"Ou um anjo solto no mundo dos homens, querendo se divertir."_**, pensa.

"Obrigado por ouvir minhas bobagens"- o alívio na voz dele é evidente, quando percebe que não irei julga-lo.

_**Ding dong **_

Antes que eu tenha tempo de levantar-me, o loiro apressa-se para a porta da biblioteca.

"Deixe que eu atendo para você!"- e o anjo corre até o hall de entrada. Poucos minutos depois, porém, escuto Quatre chamar meu nome. Intrigado, sigo então para o hall, achando que devia ser algum vendedor persistente ou algo do tipo.

**Congelo no meio do caminho** ao **_reconhecer_** a pessoa parada no meio da porta da frente.

"Deus! Eu só posso ter feito algo de muito errado em minha última encarnação!"

"O que você está fazendo aqui vovô?" – disparo, sem sequer parar pensar na reação de susto de Quatre, ao me ver dar as primeiras mostras de quão intratável é o meu gênio.

**Na realidade, eu só queria que meu avô estivesse no monte Fuji, no Himalaia, em Cuba, no Havaí, no Afeganistão, no Tibett... em qualquer lugar do mundo, MENOS na minha nova casa!**

_**Não no meu refúgio! **_

"**TROWA BARTON!" **– a voz trovejante que ressoou pelo vestíbulo não deixou dúvidas a Quatre quanto ao fato do idoso senhor de idade à sua frente já ter sido, com toda a certeza, do exército. E não: ele não tinha absolutamente **_NADA_** de indefeso ou frágil, pelo o que ele estava podendo ver: "Não foi **essa **a educação que eu te dei, moleque! Primeiro, é: **_'Bom dia, vovô, que saudades!_**', e depois é: '**_Deixe-me pegar suas malas."_**

"**Pegue você!"** – Trowa explodiu "Eu não sou carregador de hotel, e repito: o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim passar uns dias com você, ora!"

Quatre temeu que Trowa – seu sempre tão calmo, tranqüilo e de voz e palavras calmas, Trowa – fosse ter um ataque do coração ali mesmo. Fechou os olhos, esperando a bomba:

"**E QUEM FOI QUE TE CONVIDOU PARA FICAR AQUI?"**

"Eu **MESMO, SEU MALCRIADO**! Já que você não telefona, não escreve...! Não entendo com alguém que vive com um computador debaixo do braço não consegue usar um e-mail sequer...! Então resolvi vir até aqui e ensina-lo!"

"..."- Absolutamente sem jeito com a cena, e sem saber o que fazer, Quatre teve a idéia de trazer as malas do avô de Trowa para dentro, ao menos. Assim, passou pelas costas do visitante inesperado e pegou as malas que ainda estavam na soleira, trazendo as malas do velho para dentro. Inseguro, não conseguiu ficar de boca fechada: "Nossa, que malas pesadas! Parece que o senhor colocou chumbo, dentro delas!"

O velho pareceu então só se aperceber de Quatre neste instante. Trowa gemeu.

"**Agora deu para pegar colegiais?** **_Trowa, isso dá processo_**!"- A voz do velho sobe uma oitava, enquanto, chocado, ele aponta para um enrubescido Quatre, que por sua vez, agora não sabia aonde enfiar a cara.

"**VOVÔ!**" – agora sim, Trowa parecia que iria pular no pescoço do avô: "Ele é um **A-MI-GO!** **A- MI – GO!** E tem **25 anos de idade**, já!"- **_Meu Deus, é agora que eu o mato!_**

"25? ...Tudo isso? **_Jura_**? Sei..." – de repente, o velho começa a arrodear Quatre, como se "estivesse avaliando a mercadoria": "Bem, bem, meu jovem... com esse seu traseiro, meu neto aqui..."

"**CA. LE. – SE,** vovô!" e dou meu olhar **"EU-MATO-O-SENHOR-SE-O-SENHOR-CONTINUAR-COM-ISSO!"**, e milagrosamente, meu avô parece ser tocado pela voz do bom-senso e da razão.

"OK, OK... Calma! Então... Já que estou aqui, vou escolher meu quarto! Eles devem ser lá em cima, não?" - e sem cerimônias, sobe as escadas, deixando os dois jovens para trás.

"Quatre..." – um Trowa que lutava para recuperar o controle tentava se desculpar pela loucura que acontecera nos últimos... cinco minutos? –"Quatre... por favor, desculpe os... comentários de mau-gosto, ele..."

"Tudo bem, seu avô só é... bem, ele é..."

"Um intrometido, um sem educação!" – eu resmungo. E pegando agora as malas dele, subimos os dois para o andar superior...

... e eu quase tenho um enfarte ao ver o quarto que ele escolheu...

Continua...

By AninhaSaganokai.

Notas da autora 2:

Minha nossa! Eu vou bater o record aqui, com estas notas!

Eu estou vindo aqui apenas para explicar o motivo de as fics terem ficado tanto tempo sem uma atualização: eu tive alguns contratempos da vida real, e entre eles, tive que mudar de casa.

Acho que vocês conseguem imaginar a santa confusão vinda de uma simples mudança, ne?

Bom, mas agora, tudo já esta voltando ao meu normal, ehehehehhe E agora, com vocês, as fics!

Ah! E continuem mandando mais reviews! Eu estou amando!

Agora, eu gostaria imensamente de agradecer, de todo o coração, à:

Brazinha – OIIII! Ah, Brazinha! Será que você vai mudar de idéia com o Trowa neste capítulo? Será? ohohohohoho

Goddess Of Death GW – GODDESS! Menina, cadê você e aquela tradução, hein? Ehehehehe O quê? Se a Illy é cardíaca? Sim – ela provavelmente é a cardíaca mais conhecida no mundo Yaoiniano da Net! Ahhahahahah E por falar nisso... Você não quer ser a culpada pela morte dela... Quer? Por favor, Goddess... diga ai ao menos o site aonde a fic está – mesmo que esteja em inglês ou em que língua for, ela vai poder ler... e o coraçãozinho dela vai ficar mais calmo!

Bela Youkai – Bela! A Illy esses dias vai estar te mandando um email! Ela estava querendo falar com você!

Beijos e abraços!

AninhaSaganokai


	4. Cap IV

oOo **_Esclarecimentos de Última Hora_** oOo

Ok, OK – Aqui vos fala é a Illy-chan... E sim: consegui fazer a burrada da semana.

Explico-me... Eu fui dar update no cap 04 de "O Anjo..." da AninhaSaganoKai, e como a tamanho da letra ficou uma coisa imensa, fui excluir o cap para substituí-lo... E o que fiz? Hã? O quê?

**EXCLUÍ TODOS** os caps da fic "O Anjo...". E junto, **TODOS** os reviews! BUÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ´!

Cá tive eu que subir com todos eles... e AINDA VOU TER QUE COLAR TODOS os reviews...

Oh, vida ingrata! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Desculpem todos...

Illy-chan.

oOo

Gostaria de dedicar o capítulo dessa fic a algumas pessoas muuuito fofas, e que amam, de todo o coração, o casal 3x4!

**_Dhandara!_** Sempre você, em primeiro lugar, pois o XYZYaoi existe hoje, por resultado de sua garra e perseverança! Além do mais, a Illy disse que você foi a primeira fã do casal 3x4 & 4x3 que ela conheceu... AINDA BEM!

**_Dee-chan_**! DEE! Você está de volta mesmo! A pobre Illy não se perdoa por não ter conseguido se encontrar com você na net, ainda! E eu queria muito, mas muito mesmo lhe dizer... Nós duas estamos AMANDO a fic que você nos dedicou! Er... QUEREMOS MAIS CAPÍTULOS!

**_À Litha-chan,_** que carinhosamente me convidou para fazer parte do casting de escritoras de fics yaois de Gundam Wing, no seu blog! Domo Arigatou, Litha!

**_E à HinaS_**, que **QUASE MATOU** a Illy-chan, ao **_dedicar o cap 07 de sua fic "Andarilhos_**" - que ela **AMA **de paixão - para ela, como presente de aniversário! Hina, até hoje ela **SURTA**, de alegria!

E a todas as fãs de 3x4 deste vasto mundo na net!

Beijos mil!

_**AninhaSaganoKai**_

_**Yaoi lemon **_

_**Gundam Wing, 3x4, 1x2, lime, lemon, universo alternativo, fofo, e tentativa de humor.**_

**Observação 01:** os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

**Observação 02**: Esta fic também está postada no site do XYZ:

http/ www . xyzyaoi . cjb . net – um site recheado de fics yaois, e que está aos cuidados da nossa querida Dhandara!

Mas atenção – lembrem-se de juntar os pedaços separados, na hora de copiar a url, ok? E tem mais: o site acabou ser atualizado agora, dia 24 de Abril! Ele está explodindo de fics novas, incluindo novos capítulos das traduções de fics maravilhosas de várias autoras americanas, de 2x1 e 4x3, feitas pela Illy, além da maluca já ter colocado outra fic nova, da autora Naomi! CORRAM lá para ler! Heheheheh

_**O Anjo da Casa ao Lado**_

_**AninhaSaganoKai**_

**Cap 04**

oOo

Subimos os dois para o andar superior...

_**... e eu quase tenho um enfarte ao ver o quarto que ele escolheu...**_

oOo

"Vou ficar neste quarto! A vista aqui é ótima!" O senhor Barton exclama, aproximando-se da janela, de onde se pode ver os arredores. "Bela casa, aquela ali: tem estilo! Adorei os jardins, a jardinagem virou um hoby para mim".

Saindo das costas de um chocado Trowa, parado feito uma estátua antiga de sal em plena porta, Quatre finalmente entra no tal quarto... E pela localização do mesmo, entende que era de **_sua casa_** que o avô do moreno estava falando.

"Sou eu quem moro ali, senhor...?" Tenta uma apresentação, uma vez que ao que parece, Trowa ainda está, incompreensivelmente, parado no vão da porta... catatônico.

O avô vira-se para o jovem loiro que se aproxima, cauteloso.

"Oh! Perdão, Jordi Barton."

"Quatre Rabberba Winner, prazer." e olha pela janela, inclinando-se nela. "Nossa... mas esse quarto fica **exatamente** de **_frente... para... o meu_**..." Enquanto fala, ele entende o que aquilo significa, e a voz vai baixando, baixando, até quase sumir, ao mesmo tempo em que uma vermelhidão forte sobe por seu rosto.

oOo

"**_Eu tenho que tirá-los daqui! Eu tenho que tirá-los daqui!" _**

Quatre vira-se para mim, me olhando pasmo com o que ele está imaginando – e eu finjo a maior cara de inocente, enquanto tento controlar meu crescente pânico.

"Este aqui não, Vovô! Meu quarto é mais confortável!"

Ele me dá um olhar estranho, completamente desconfiado de minha tão boa – e inesperada – oferta.

"Ora, não se preocupe! Este quarto tem mais conforto que o meu próprio quarto, em casa! É bem espaçoso, e... Mas o que é isso?"

Meu ar foge dos meus pulmões, como se eu tivesse acabado de levar um potente murro.

"Vejam só... Binóculos!"

**PUTAQUEOPARIU!**

"E dos mais potentes que eu já vi!" admirou-se o Sr. Jordi, passando da admiração para a ação em milésimos de segundos - querendo ver até onde aquilo ia dar, virou-se para o loiro, dizendo: "Vamos, Quatre, meu rapaz! Teste-o, também!"

Pego de surpresa, Quatre leva os binóculos aos olhos... e se vê olhando diretamente para dentro do seu próprio quarto, como se estivesse dentro do mesmo – e com tanta acuidade visual, que ele dá um passo para trás, ao ver-se tão próximo de sua própria cama, que tem medo de esbarrar nela.

Os olhos azuis claros, arregalados de Quatre, viram-se novamente para mim, então, desta vez em choque, me olhando não mais com o que ele **_pensa_** que está imaginando – e sim, **tendo a certeza** do que os fatos estão contando a ele.

oOo

Em choque, eu pisco meus olhos, sem conseguir acreditar no que estou vendo.

"**_Meu quarto! Eu estou olhando... para... meu quarto!"_**

Eu senti meus joelhos quase cederem, e eu dou um passo para trás – **_"_Trowa_...! Ele é quem estava... Meu Deus! Este tempo todo... Trowa estava olhando para mim – me observando no meu quarto!" _**

oOo

_**Ele descobriu!**_

oOo

Eu olho para aqueles lindos olhos verdes, ainda chocado... e a confusão e a vergonha impressos neles me fala mais que mil palavras:

"**_Eu não acredito! Meu Deus, Trowa também está a fim de mim! É bom demais para ser verdade!" _**

__

"_**E que fofo, ele fica, vermelho!"**_

oOo

Altamente satisfeito com a alta temperatura que repentinamente tomara conta do quarto, Jordi Barton decide então se fazer notar pelo neto... e por aquele rapaz loiro, que estava tão... como dizer? – vermelho da cor de tomate maduro, heheheeheh. Sim, ao que parecia, suas férias ali seriam muito movimentadas, e como!

Oh-oh... e o que era aquilo no rosto de seu neto? Era o que ele estava imaginando?

"**Ahem!"** – o barulho fez os dois jovens praticamente pularem em seus lugares. Cínico, Jordi continuou: "Bem, bem, como pode ver, meu neto, eu vou ficar muito bem neste quarto – então, já que está tudo decidido... O que temos para comer? Estou verdadeiramente faminto!"

oOo

Não digo nada - tenho medo do que possa sair de minha boca.

Minha vergonha e raivas são tamanhas, que minha real vontade é de pegar meu avô, prendê-lo, amarrá-lo, e mandá-lo para Marte ou então para outra galáxia - de onde ele **JAMAIS **tenha como voltar, novamente.

Mas não adianta enviar olhares ameaçadores - eles nunca funcionaram com Jordi Barton: meu avô é imune a esse tipo de coisa, e dono de um cinismo que só fez aumentar, com o tempo, eu adivinho – e ainda sem dizer nada, simplesmente largo suas malas de qualquer maneira no chão do quarto, e resolvo ir fazer um lanche, antes que ele vá xeretar e emporcalhar minha cozinha imaculadamente limpa.

oOo

**_Minutos depois_**...

Mais calmo, e com meus instintos assassinos **_quase_** perfeitamente controlados, e com os outros dois sentados à mesa, na cozinha, sirvo então o bolo que o Quatre fez pela manhã, sorvete e biscoitos. Elogio o bolo, que está simplesmente divino.

"Humm...! Isto está tão bom quanto os que minha falecida esposa fazia! Já vi que vou engordar nestas férias!" meu avô não controla a língua.

"Mas o senhor não vai ficar tanto tempo assim – afinal, tem suas roseiras para cuidar **_não é, vovô?"_** Eu praticamente ranjo os dentes. Nunca pensei que eu pudesse destilar tanta raiva e veneno em apenas poucas palavras.

"Oh, Eu deixei vários empregados tomando conta do jardim! Posso ficar o tempo que eu quiser, na verdade! Posso até comprar uma casa por aqui, para passar o inverno - na minha idade, o frio é um problema, como sabe."

E o descarado me sorri, como se aquela declaração fosse a mais corriqueira do mundo. Quatre continua estranhamente quieto, desde que descemos, nos analisando com uma divertida indagação no olhar, mas sem querer intrometer-se no monólogo de disparates do meu avô. De repente, ele me sorri e eu quase derreto.

"Eu... me desculpem, mas creio que já é hora de ir. Foi um verdadeiro prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Barton. Venha me visitar, e conhecer os jardins que tanto admirou." e apertou as mãos do velho.

"Igualmente, e quando vier, traga mais alguns desses seus bolos!"

"**_Eu vou trancar o senhor no quarto, quando ele vier, isso sim!", _**puxo Quatre e o separo de meu avô.

"Venha, vou te acompanhar até sua casa. E antes que diga alguma coisa, eu **quero** ir."

Sem ter como refutar o que eu disse, Quatre apenas concorda, com a cabeça, e novamente se despede de meu avô.

"Ok, então. Até mais, sr. Barton."

oOo

Lá fora a noite começava a cair... o sol quase escondido avermelhava o horizonte.

Os primeiros minutos são estranhos – pela primeira vez, o silêncio entre nós é pesado.

Quatre é o primeiro a falar, e escolhe um tema mais "ameno", que o que realmente passa por nossas mentes, com toda a certeza:

"Tenha paciência, Trowa: seu avô me pareceu um homem de opiniões fortes e sincero."

"**_Sincero demais para o meu gosto."_** Quase rosno, e faço uma careta de desgosto tal, que faz o anjo ao meu lado rir. O resto do caminho falamos sobre o meu livro e seu andamento. Não temos coragem de falar o que está nas nossas mentes.

Nos despedimos no portão da casa enorme dele, e sem o menor entusiasmo, faço meu trajeto de volta para meu **_outrora_** paraíso. Chuto uma pedra no chão. "**Merda, merda, merda!"** tudo tinha se atropelado, e...

Quando dou por mim, já estou dentro de casa, e escutando um barulho alto vindo da sala de estar. Vou acompanhando o som, e me deparo com o velho largado no sofá, de controle remoto na mão, e com o televisor ligado a todo volume.

"**_Vai ser uma longa, longa semana."_** Suspiro, fechando os olhos por um segundo.

"Agora deu para falar sozinho, Trowa?".

Eu lanço para ele meu olhar de **"Não é da sua conta!"** E ele me sorri cinicamente.

Decidido, vou até a mesa que uso para escrever na biblioteca, e pego meu lap top. Dou-lhe um boa noite bem mal-educado, subo as escadas e me tranco no quarto.

oOo

Ainda estou atônito.

"**_Meu Deus... Se o que o senhor Barton conseguiu me fazer descobrir com suas brincadeiras for verdade, eu tenho uma chance com o Trowa!"_** me delicio com o pensamento, enquanto suspirando, me jogo de costas na cama. **_"Céus, meu quarto...! Será que ele alguma vez realmente me... viu? Nu?" _**sinto um frêmito de prazer percorrer meu corpo todo, só de imaginar meu moreno me observando, me seguindo, tão de longe... enquanto eu, sem saber de nada, me despia várias vezes, frente a seus olhos:**_ "AH! Eu espero que sim... E MUITAS VEZES, na verdade!"_** e solto uma gargalhada de puro prazer, em me descobrir tão desejado. Estou loucamente feliz, na verdade.

Engraçado. Eu nunca mesmo sequer prestara atenção naquele quarto, afinal, como nunca vira muito movimento naquela casa, e muito menos nele, só pude imaginar que Trowa não o usava, então, quando do começo às minhas visitas a ele.

Repentinamente, paro de rir, ao me lembrar de um detalhe.

Erguendo minha cabeça do colchão, olho para as cortinas do meu quarto. **_"Tenho que lembrar de mantê-las fechadas, de agora em diante... infelizmente!_**" do pensamento passei à ação, e pulando da cama, corri à janela, e tratei de puxar as cortinas – apesar de estar me deliciando com pensamentos eróticos sobre Trowa ficar me secando, e quem sabe até fazendo outras coisas consigo mesmo, enquanto ando nu pelo meio do meu quarto, admito que arrepios de uma **_outra natureza_** percorrem meu corpo, ao imaginar que agora, é o maluco do avô dele que está no tal quarto em frente ao meu.

Depois, com um suspiro, como de costume cumpro meu ritual de me despir, entro debaixo dos lençóis, pego um livro na cabeceira, e vou ler, tentando parar de pensar em um certo par de olhos verdes. E em seu dono, cuja presença já se torna cada vez mais forte, em minha vida.

oOo

Três dias já se passaram desde que o avô de Trowa chegou.

Não tenho ido até lá por esses dias, para que os dois tenham ao menos um tempo para se acostumarem um à presença do outro, novamente.

Conversamos apenas por telefone - aquela voz rouca e calma definitivamente é o melhor calmante que eu já usei. E o melhor **_estimulador erótico para sonhos noturnos_**, isso posso garantir.

Palavra de honra.

Mas hoje pela manhã, fui surpreendido por um telefonema do senhor Barton, que acabou se auto-convidando para um chá das cinco na minha casa. Intrigado, fiz o bolo que ele tanto gostara, e mandei arrumarem uma mesa na varanda perto do jardim – é um dos meus lugares preferidos. O senhor Barton foi pontual e profuso em elogios à decoração da casa, e da beleza do jardim.

"O chá está perfeito!"

"Obrigado, senhor Barton. E o Trowa, como está?"

"Em casa - grudado no computador. Sabia que ele não me dirigiu a palavra desde que você saiu por aquela porta?"

"E por quê ?" eu realmente estava surpreendido. O velho senhor estava completamente sério agora, fazendo a semelhança entre ele e o neto se tornarem mais evidentes.

Jordi Barton deu um profundo suspiro, e desviou o olhar para longe de mim.

"A culpa no final de tudo é minha. Sabe há quanto tempo não nos encontramos?" Balanço a cabeça, mas imagino que deva fazer um tempo, já. "Desde que ele tinha dezessete anos."

Meu choque deve ter ficado visível em meu rosto, pois ele continuou, então:

"Eu fiz e disse a ele coisas horríveis... o magoei profundamente."

"Posso perguntar que coisas foram essas?" Não entendi bem por que ele estava se abrindo comigo, mas não iria detê-lo: minha curiosidade era muita.

"Sou um velho tolo e autoritário, mas um velho. Percebi meu erro, mas temo ser tarde demais para reparar o que fiz... Ele agora é um homem, não precisa mais de mim".

"Mas o senhor se orgulha disso, não é?"

Ele admite com um aceno de cabeça.

"Mas nem sempre foi assim: os pai dele morreram em um acidente de carro... Trowa tinha cinco anos. Minha esposa, Margareth, já tinha falecido e como a mãe dele não tinha família, assumi sua guarda. Então o criei, ensinei , cuidei... Com isso achei que era dono dele, não quis aceita-lo como ele era de verdade... e como conseqüência ele fugiu de casa."

Derramei mais chá em sua xícara e o encorajei a continuar.

"O Que Trowa fez de tão grave?", perguntei. Afinal, para um rapaz criado por um avô autoritário, vindo do exército, podia ter sido bebidas, drog...

"Eu descobri que ele estava dormindo com um dos amigos dele."

"..."

Gelei na hora.

"Eu já desconfiava... ele é calado – mas não tímido; é bonito... porém eu nunca o via acompanhado de garotas, ou se trancar no banheiro com revistas masculinas; não olhava também para as pernas das jovens ou olhava, cobiçoso, para um belo par de seios."

"Eu chamaria isso de **_falta de educação_**, Senhor. **Mesmo** para um rapaz". Estrilei, estreitando meus olhos.

Ele me fez um gesto com a mão.

"Bobagem! É o que todos os rapazes na idade dele fazem." Ele volta ao passado novamente: "Ao invés, eu o via cercado de rapazes da escola... principalmente um deles... Um certo dia, eu os peguei nus, se abraçando e beijando no quarto do meu neto."

Fiquei incomodado, com receio do que ouviria.

"Sou de um tempo em que isso era impensável: alguém assim era, no mínimo, excluído da convivência familiar ou da cidade."

"Em outras palavras, um pária." Não consegui conter meu descontentamento com a observação dele, e as palavras escaparam de minha boca.

"Quando me deparei com aquilo fiquei tomado de raiva e vergonha. **_Eu... bati nele_**, Quatre."

Veio a confissão.

"... Arranquei o sujeito dos braços dele, o expulsei do quarto... Xinguei meu neto e o espanquei..." ele segurava xícara com as duas mão e olhava para dentro, como se pudesse ver ali, refletido na superfície do chá, tudo o que acontecera, enquanto eu sentado ali, sentia meu coração ir se afundando cada vez mais e mais no meu peito, ao imaginar meu Trowa de hoje, adolescente, ainda... sendo espancado pelo homem que o criara. Sem ter ninguém que o ajudasse ou protegesse da ira da incompreensão, naquele momento. "Ele sequer tentou se defender ou revidar... Eu bati muito... Até que o deixei nu, no chão do quarto, e saí antes que o matasse." Meu coração doía. "Fui par o bar mais próximo e bebi a noite inteira até afogar minha raiva; adormeci por lá. Quando voltei pela manhã, eu já havia planejado todo o futuro dele: ia obrigá-lo a se inscrever no exército quando completasse a idade, dali a alguns meses – lá, iriam ensiná-lo a ser um homem, e a honrar as calças que vestia." Em minha mente, a imagem de um outro Jordi Barton, duro, dominador, indo comunicar ao neto como sua vida seria vivida, tomou conta de mim. Como Trowa reagira? "Fui direto para o quarto dele, pois queria lhe dizer tudo o que eu tinha decidido. Mas ele não estava mais, lá – ele tinha fugido." Vejo então um brilho estranho nos seus olhos, como se pensasse em como a situação teria chegado a tal ponto. Eu fecho meus olhos "No começo pensei: **_'Foi melhor assim!'_** afinal, ninguém na cidade iria descobrir que meu neto era um... uma bicha." Ele pára, então... e volta a olhar para o jardim. "Mas com o tempo, a culpa e a preocupação aumentaram: eu não sabia **onde** ele estava, com **_quem_** estava, e o que estaria **_fazendo_** o que para sobreviver... tive medo de tê-lo empurrado... para algo pior." Eu gelei, novamente, ao entender o que ele quisera dizer: **_prostituição_**. Mas a voz do senhor Barton retornou, outra vez, e agora, tinha um tom de decisão: "Contratei um detetive. Infelizmente, porém, quando conseguimos encontrar uma pista dele, esta pista já era antiga: ele já havia mudado de cidade. E assim se foi, durante anos: parecia que ele estava sempre um passo à nossa frente... pelo menos me tranqüilizei: os trabalhos dele eram todos honestos. Ele nunca teve medo de trabalho duro. Algo aconteceu, porém, e perdemos a pista dele – durante três anos inteiros parecia que um buraco negro o engolira. E então... de repente, o detetive me trouxe um exemplar de um livro."

"Do Trowa." Digo. Ele confirma, balançando a cabeça.

"Sim. Teve um sucesso relativo. A partir deste, ele começou a ficar conhecido e a ganhar dinheiro. Consegui entrar em contato com o editor, e consegui o número de telefone."

"Como ele o tratou?"

"Demorei alguns meses até criar coragem de ligar... Nos primeiros telefonemas, ele desligava, sumariamente. Aos poucos, foi deixando de desligar o telefone na minha cara... foi me ouvindo, até começar a responder minhas perguntas."

"Ele te perdoou ?"

"Não sei. Nunca me maltratou, realmente: apenas me ignora ou me responde com má-criação, só que nunca procurou me encontrar pessoalmente, e as iniciativas de telefonar eram sempre minhas... Sinto que ele não me guarda um rancor forte, só que não se esquece algo como o que eu fiz. Ele não sabe como me tratar - nunca fui um homem carinhoso, e o que fiz só piorou tudo."

"Por que veio atrás dele?"

"Estou ficando velho, Quatre. Com 70 anos, posso morrer a qualquer hora. Quero conviver com meu neto o tempo que me resta, e quero que ele me perdoe."

Dou um sorriso, achando uma graça estranha, por tudo o que já vi dele:

"O senhor é um homem forte – não vai morrer assim."

"Quem sabe quando é sua hora? E este é o futuro de todo velho. Quero acertar tudo com ele; poder dizer que o amo, não importa como ele seja, e vê-lo feliz - porque ele tem sucesso, fama, dinheiro... mas não é feliz!"

"As pessoas são felizes de modos diferentes senhor Barton, a vida dele é tranqüila."

Ao ouvir isto, ele se vira para mim, e toda a encenação sobre ser um velho às portas da morte, vão-se embora, como fumaça ao vento:

"**_Ele se enterrou em uma concha com aquele maldito computador, isso sim!_** Tenho que fazê-lo viver, conhecer gente, sair, fazer amigos, ter um companheiro, ou seja: coisas que fazem a vida valer a pena, e ter recordações para quando for velho como eu!" ele pára um pouco, como se para respirar. "Mas pelo menos uma coisa ele adiantou." Percebo um brilho divertido nele.

"O quê?" pergunto ingenuamente.

"O companheiro. **_Você_** é o namorado mais bonito que ele teve durante esses últimos anos."

Engasgo na mesma hora.

"Somos... somos só amigos!"

"Sei." e me dá um sorriso condescendente.

Só então compreendo o que ele falou.

"Como sabe se os namorados de Trowa eram bonitos ou não?" pergunto, desconfiado.

"Meu detetive. Dinheiro chama muitos aproveitadores: eu podia estar longe, mas não deixaria **_ninguém_** se aproveitar do meu neto - ainda é meu dever, protegê-lo!"

Fico surpreso com a cara de pau - ele não tem nenhum remorso de estar se intrometendo na vida de Trowa.

"Você é diferente: é bonito, tem seu próprio dinheiro, é inteligente, de boa família e ainda por cima, cozinha muito bem." E corta mais um pedaço de bolo, voltando ao humor anárquico dele: "Irá cuidar muito bem do meu neto." e mastiga o bolo, muito do satisfeito consigo.

"Mas... mas..."

"Mas **nada**: tenho olho para esse tipo de coisa - sempre acertei **quem** terminaria com **_quem_** nas novelas, e você é digno do meu Trowa. Agora, vamos terminar o chá antes que esfrie de vez."

Sim.

Trowa tem razão.

Ele é louco.

oOo

Esta mesma noite resolvo ir visitar Trowa. Ele atende de avental.

"Boa noite, Trowa."

"Oi, entre. Pensei que havia me esquecido... Vamos para a cozinha, estou preparando o jantar."

"Claro que não, oras. E eu trouxe uns biscoitos." e coloquei uma cesta cheia de guloseimas em cima da mesa. "Espero que goste."

Uma olhada mais abrangente ao redor me faz ver que estamos sós na casa.

"Onde está seu avô?" pergunto, como quem não quer nada.

"Foi ao centro, alugar uns filmes - resolveu fazer sessão cinema. OK, já terminei aqui." retira o avental. "Vamos para a sala de estar." Ao chegarmos lá o lap estava no sofá e ele o pega no colo. "Terminei mais um capítulo. Acho que vou conseguir terminar no prazo."

"Não pode ignorá-lo."

Tive o olhar verde em mim no mesmo instante.

"Não mesmo? Então o que tenho feito durante estes dias?"

Suspiro.

"Você sabe o que quero dizer... ele é um homem velho, Trowa. Não estará aqui para sempre, já pensou nisso?"

Ele reflete por alguns momentos.

"Realmente não... Sabe, não o vejo como um velho: ele é tão mandão, intrometido... Tão cedo ele não morre."

"Ele já está com setenta, Trowa!" Exclamo. Percebo o choque – ele não havia se dado conta que o tempo passa para todos, ainda mais pra os de mais idade: "Ele é sua única família: para o melhor ou para o pior. Seja lá o que ele tenha feito, ele está tentando se redimir. Sei que foi doloroso, mas... tente dar uma chance... quem sabe você se surpreenda, e venha a gostar de Jordi Barton."

Nós nos olhamos.

Algo me lembra que é a primeira vez que estamos juntos, e sozinhos, depois da revelação bombástica a respeito do binóculo.

Estamos muito próximos. Não consigo evitar: a vontade fica muito grande, e... Nos encostamos mais. Trowa baixa sua cabeça... eu entreabro os lábios, inconscientemente. A cabeça dele desce devagar em direção da minha. Já sinto o gosto antecipado do beijo... centímetros... milímetros, e...

"**BOA NOITE,** lindo casal!" a poderosa voz de trovão ecoa pela sala. O susto é tal que saltamos para longe um do outro. "Sinto muito interromper este romântico interlúdio, mas vocês podem fazer isso outra hora: Quatre, meu rapaz, poderia fazer pipocas para nós? Eu trouxe ótimos filmes, e elas são o melhor acompanhamento. Será uma noite de nostalgia! Trouxe musicais, romances e filmes de guerra épicos: no meu tempo, sim, sabiam fazer filmes!"

Trowa, eu e um tomate maduro muiiiiiiito em comum, agora.

Sem jeito, respondo:

"Vou fazer as pipocas, já volto."

oOo

Eu penso **_que meu jardim vai ter adubo novo durante os próximos dias_** - minha fértil já planejando **o crime perfeito**.

"**_Não me olhe assim_**, rapaz! Você o resto de sua vida para beijar seu namorado!"

"**_Não acredito! O descarado ainda tem a cara-de-pau de me recrimar?"_**meus olhos verdes literalmente fuzilam, quando o deixo virar alvo das minhas íris.

"Velhote... Você sabe o significado de **_atrapalhar, estorvar, estragar_**? **SABE?**"

"**Me respeite, menino**! Ainda sou seu avô! E não atrapalho: eu **interrompo!** Se quiserem se beijar, vão ter que esperar o filme terminar e eu ir dormir! Por enquanto, vocês vão ficar aqui e assistir bons filmes."

"Devo lembrá-lo de que a casa é **minha**, por acaso?"

"E eu devo lembrá-lo que eu sou seu convidado, seu mal-educado?"

Eu ainda abro minha boca para dizer que eu **_não o convidei_** para vir à minha casa, porém desisto: a lógica do meu avô foge a qualquer tipo de compreensão. Sempre fora assim e não seria agora que ele mudaria. Pelo menos agora, eu **_sabia_** que meu anjo estava tão interessado em mim, quanto eu nele. Sorrio ante a expectativa.

"E é melhor tratar tirar esse sorriso idiota do rosto!"

"Quê?" Jamais em minha vida me imaginei desafinando com a minha voz – e acreditem: não é uma experiência agradável.

"**_O Quatre é um moço de família_**! Tire **já essas idéias de tarado de sua cabeça**: não vou deixar você se aproveitar dele! Portanto, é melhor começar a pensar em algo sério."

Meu queixo caiu, com esta última.

"...!"

E a voz, claro, sumiu. Fazer o quê, com uma dessas?

Neste momento, Quatre, sem saber de nada, chega com a tigela de pipocas... e senta-se ao meu lado novamente.

"Vamos assistir primeiro o quê?" ele pergunta.

"Um musical." Meu avô responde. Se Quatre acha estranha a minha cara de playmobil, não fala nada.

"Ah, adoro musicais!"

Eu gemo, mentalmente.

Meu avô põe o filme... e para meu desespero, senta-se justamente **_entre eu e Quatre_**.

"Eu também, meu jovem: esse, eu assisti a primeira vez com a minha Margareth, avó desse rapaz chato, aqui do lado." e tira a tigela das mãos de Quatre, colocando-a sobre suas pernas - tirando-me, óbvio, a chance de tentar ao menos, acariciar as pernas de Quatre. "Assim fica acessível a todos." e me dá mais um de seus irritantes sorrisos. **_ARRRRRRGH!_**

**Eu vou matar alguém!**

oOo

"Hum... Garoto, esse meu neto esqueceu a educação que dei a ele, só pode, para ele dormir bem no meio do filme."

Não consigo evitar de colocar meu coração nos olhos, ao observar Trowa dormindo, ligeiramente inclinado no sofá. Claro que eu já tinha notado que ele tinha pego no sono – Trowa dormia há uma boa meia hora, já. Apenas... não queria sair dali, e deixar de ver o meu moreno assim, tão... vulnerável. Sabia, pelas nossas conversas, o quanto era difícil para ele pegar no sono, assim, só podia entender o quão ele andava cansado, nos últimos dias, desde que o avô chegara, sem avisos.

"Eu não me incomodo." Respondi. Mesmo assim, me forcei a dizer: "Mas já está tarde, Senhor Barton. Já estou indo."

Fora muito divertido assistir ao filme, e eu rira demais: as colocações do senhor Barton eram muito engraçadas, hilárias e cheias de humor negro, às vezes - ele não levava nada a sério.

"**_Realmente, estava precisando disso."_**, penso, ao me despedir dele e me dirigir à minha casa. Deveriam ser umas 23:00 horas, ou mais.

Ao me aproximar de casa, porém, percebo luzes acesas, nela.

"Estranho... que eu me lembre, eu as apaguei, antes de sair."

Com certeza, não haviam sido os empregados – temporários que eram, haviam saído ao pôr-do-sol, antes mesmo de eu ir para a casa de Trowa.

Subo os degraus da varanda, desconfiado.

Desconfiança que transforma-se imediatamente em apreensão, quando, ao estender a mão com a chave para abrir a porta, a noto levemente entreaberta.

"Mas quem...!" deixo escapar em voz alta, sem notar.

No mesmo instante, braços fortes passam por minha cintura, envolvendo meus braços, puxando-me de costas à encontro de um peito masculino, prendendo-me sem dar chance de escapatória.

"**PEGUEI!"**

oOo

Continua...

_**Notas da Autora 2:**_

Olá a todas! **_(Aninha mostrando um sorriso imenso, de orelha à orelha :)_**

Consegui! Consegui!

Eis o cap 04 de "O Anjo..."! Aleluia! XD

Er... espero que gostem!

E agora, aos mais que devidos agradecimentos!

**_Goddess of Death_** Mais? SIM! Eis mais um cap… E Com 10 páginas! Mas o quê? Você não vai mais fazer a fic? PELOAMORDESAOYAOI! Mande o que você fez para a Illy... POR FAOVR! TTTT

**_Serenity Le Fay_** Nity! Desbocado? Chato? HAHAHA! Você teve a prova-dos-noves neste cap, hein? Beijos! Er... que tal me mandar mais um email, hã?

**_Litha-chan_** **INARI-SAMA! MUITO OBRIGADA PELO CONVITE, linda!** O quê? Como? Ah, está admitindo que lê fics 3x4, hein? Risos. Oh...Sim, Youko... Os velhos sabem mesmo deixar os novos com cara de gota – no caso, o avô do Trowa conseguiu deixar ele com cara de... playmobil! XD Beijão!

**_Mady _** Obrigada por ter gostado, e por me deixar saber! Idéia interessante... Hum... vocês não imaginam o que ainda vem por aí, hehehehehe! Beijo!

**_Evil Kitsune_** EVIL! Eu sou **LOUCA** por Sean&Seiya! E a Illy mandou dizer que está LOUCA, também... mas de saudades! Agora mesmo, ela está trabalhando nas traduções do site da Dhandara Ula-lá! A primeira fã do avô do Trowa! Espero que você venha a gostar mais ainda dele, Evil! Este cap, por exemplo, ele está... impagável! Hahahahahha! Beijos!

**_MylenyMymy_** OBA! Obrigada por me deixar saber de sua opinião, também, Myleny! Bom, quanto a atualizar... É que eu tenho exclusividade quanto ao lançamento dos caps, no site da Dhandara. E como ela só atualiza no "santo dia 24", como diria a Illy... Eu só posso atualizar aqui, depois do dia 27, entende? Só que este mês, foi uma santaconfusão para poder fazer os caps... Agora baguncei tudo ;; Beijos, viu?

**_MaiMai_** Eu também não entendo bem... Uma vez, a Illy tentou deixar reviews em algumas fics, mas também dava esta mensagem, MaiMai... Tanto, que ela só pôde, depois de entrar com a minha senha -- Ei, você disse que ia escrever bastante... e até agora, não me escreveu! PODE ESCREVER, viu? Agradeço-lhe, também, por gostar, e me deixar saber! Beijocas!

_**Últimas considerações, antes de ir...**_

Er... bem... Vamos lá!

**QUEM CONSEGUE ADIVINHAR O QUE VAI ACONTECER, AGORA?**

**QUEM É O ATACANTE DE QUATRE?**

**E O QUE O NOSSO TROWA VAI FAZER?**

**QUEM VAI ME DAR UM FIC LEMON DO QUATRE SEME E COM O TROWA UKE?**

(Afinal, eu também fiz aniversário, ne? Ehehehehehehhehehe)

Ihhh... está parecendo as "perguntas para o próximo capítulo!" ahahahahah

Beijos muito carinhosos a todas, e por favor, continuem acompanhando, e dizendo o que estão achando!

**_AninhaSaganoKai _**


End file.
